Ice age and the honey tree
by kperotti1
Summary: This is about when Peaches and her friends eat a lot of honey and Peaches gets stuck in the hole of their club cave that they have. The kids are pre teens in this story. Will her friends and family get her out of the mess and stop eating so much honey?
1. Chapter 1-One morning

** ICE AGE AND THE HONEY TREE**

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS A WINNIE THE POOH AND THE HONEY TREE DIFFERENT VERISON IN ICE AGE AND I DECIDED TO MAKE THIS TO BE A **

**AWESOME STORY. ENJOY THIS AND NO NASTY COMMENTS. **

* * *

Chapter 1- One morning

One morning, Sid, Manny, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Diego woke up as Manny said, "Sounds like Peaches slept late again". "Let her sleep, she's 13 and nothing's

wrong with that". "All kids sleep late at times". Sid said as Diego adds, "Yep, all of us were like that'. "Good point, come on Crash". Eddie said as Manny yells,

"You two better not wake her up"! "Oh no". "What's wrong Manny"? Ellie asked as Manny replied, "Remember the spider prank on Diego last week?" "Yep,

I told them not to do again". "Oh no and Peaches hates spiders". Ellie said. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Sid said as Peaches screamed, "AHH!" "SPIDER!" "GET IT OFF"!

"WHY YOU TWO...! Then Peaches chases Crash and Eddie as they yelled, "We're gonna die"! Manny stops Peaches as he lifts her up as Peaches yelled,

"Let me at them"! "I'm gonna kill them both"! "Whoa, easy Peaches, what's the upsetting this time"? Manny asked as Peaches replied, "Those two put a spider

on my face". "What's wrong with you two"? Manny asked angrily as Crash added, "You wanted her up". "I told him to let her sleep in stupids". Sid said

sternly as Manny adds, "I did let her sleep in but Crash and Eddie had to ruin it". "You guys are so dead"! "Thanks for embassing your own niece!" Ellie yelled

as she chases Crash and Eddie. "What happens when Mom gets mad at them"? Peaches asked as they heard the ows from Crash and Eddie as Manny told

Peaches, "Why don't you go to your friends now?" "This might get ugly". "Ok". Peaches replied as she runs off.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE CRASH AND EDDIE RUIN THE MORNING**

**PEACHES HAD A ONE UNEXPECTED SPIDER VISIT**

**I HAD A SPIDER CRAWLED ON ME ON MY EAR THEN I GRABBED IT, THROW IT DOWN AND STOMP AND I WAS IN THE BATHROOM**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN PEACHES GOES TO HER FRIENDS?**

**DOES ELLIE YELL AT HER BROTHERS?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **

**SORRY THE CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SHORT FOR A WHILE, I JUST GOT BACK AND IT'S GONNA BE A SHORT STORY. **


	2. Chapter 2-Collecting honey

Chapter 2- Collecting Honey

At the honey tree, Ryan climbs up the tree to collect honey as Lulu, Apples, Mango, and Bananas were watching him as Peaches showed up as she asked,

"What is the speedy doing this time?" "Collecting honey, so far we got at least 99 pots of them in our club tunnel". "Thank goodness for openings, one on the

top and it's big enough in case of emergencies, other on the side and course we have no problem getting in there". Lulu said as Mango adds, "Now we need

at least a hundred and course we'll have a feast with the honey, provided Ryan doesn't wake up the bees like last time". "Last time he did that, we got stung

but Peaches didn't". Bananas said as Ryan broke the honey hive as all the honey came out and fell in the pot as Ryan tossed pot to Lulu as he said, "OK, we're

good". "Good now get down". Lulu said as Peaches asked as she points to the direction, "Is that a balloon?" "Yep". Mango said as Bananas added, "Keeps him

up for a while on tree and also without any dumb situation, we're good". As Ryan got down, Apples asked, "Would it be a good time to run?" "Why you ask?"

Peaches replied as Apples points to the bees as the bees came to their hive as Lulu yelled as they ran, "RUN!"

* * *

**RYAN DID IT AGAIN!**

**JEEZ! I GOT CHASED BY SEAGULLS OVER MY FUNNELCAKE ON MY SENIOR TRIP TO SIX FLAGS**

**WHAT HAPPENS?**

**WILL PEACHES AND HER FRIENDS GET TO SAFETY?**

**PLEASE REIVEW**


	3. Chapter 3- The chase

Chapter 3- The chase

Peaches, Apples, Mango, Bananas, Lulu, Ryan ran for their lives as the bees chased them through the fields, the park, and when they got to the bush to hide,

The bees couldn't find them so they went back to their bee hive. When the bees left, Peaches, Apples, Mango, Bananas, Lulu, and Ryan popped out of the

bushes as Apples said, "Stupid". "Hey!" "We needed honey"! Ryan exclaimed as Peaches replied, "But that doesn't mean make a hole in the hive with a rock".

"Yeah, thank goodness we got away alive". Bananas said as Lulu added, "Looks like we're going back there again". "No need", we got 100 pots of honey

now". Mango said as they walked to their cave to drop off the 100th honey pot. "Peaches?: "101th Honey"? Lulu asked. "For my dad". "He loves honey".

Peaches said. As Peaches got home, "Hi dad". Peaches said as Manny adds up as he smiles, "There's my sweet little angel, hey Peaches, honey again?" "Yep"

Peaches replied as she gives to her father as she asked, "How's mom doing"? "You don't wanna know but she's fine". Manny replied as Ellie adds as she came

out of the cave, "What she doesn't need to know?" "What you did to Crash and Eddie." Manny said as Ellie told Peaches, "Oh yeah, I smacked them". "That's

all". "Ok then". Peaches said as she walks away. "Eating honey again?" Ellie asked. "Yes". Mann said as he walks away as well.

* * *

**WELL, PEACHES BLAMES RYAN FOR THE CHASE**

**NO NEED TO MAKE FUN OF THE BUGS**

**MANNY EATING HONEY **

**ELLIE SMACKS THEM OF COURSE**

**NOTHING NEW THERE**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4-The next day

Chapter 4- The next day

The next morning, Sid made 1000 of cookies as he had 100 in a box. Manny said as he smelled, "Mm, smells really good, what you're cooking Sid"? "Cookies".

"Try one". Sid said as Manny tried it and said, "mm, oh my gosh"! "They are so good"! Then Ellie, Crash, Eddie, Diego and Peaches came out to try one.

"Peaches, there's 100 of them in a box waiting for you". Sid said as Peaches said happily, "Really"? "Wow"! "Thanks Uncle Sid"! Then she hugs him and ran to

go get it. "100 Sid"? Manny asked as Sid adds, "I noticed Peaches and her friends collect honey". "Oh that's right". Manny said as he adds, "What's in the

cookies?" "Fruit and honey". Sid replied as Manny added, "My favorite Sid." "Wow Sid, I didn't know you can cook". Ellie said as Diego adds, "Ellie, with Sid's

fire, he'll cook anything on the open fire." "You said it". Crash said as Eddie adds, "How many did you made?" "1000 for us, 100 for Peaches." Sid replied as

Peaches dragged the box as Manny said to Peaches, "Now listen, don't eat too much of the cookies, you are what you eat". "Yes dad". Peaches said as she

walks away. "Manny, relax, She's fine, she can eat whatever she wants". Ellie said as Manny adds, "I just get soooo worried about her all the time.

* * *

**SID MADE A LOT OF COOKIES **

**NOW PEACHES IS TAKING THEM WITH HER TO SHARE WITH HER FRIENDS **

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE GOES TO HER FRIENDS?**

**WILL THEY EAT THEM?**

**PLEASE REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5-Eating honey

Chapter 5- Eating honey

At the tunnel where Apples, Ryan, Lulu, Mango, and Bananas are as Peaches went in as Apples asked, "What's in the box?" "Cookies''. Peaches said as Lulu

add, ''I got fruit salad''. "I got cupcakes". Apples said as Ryan added, "I got hoggies". Mango and Bananas brought ice cream. "All right, this is more like a

party". Peaches said as Apples adds as he puts the cupcakes down, "We need to be careful how much we eat, otherwise, it won't be pretty". "Yeah, my dad

told me that too''. Peaches replied as Lulu adds, "You worry too much, Let's eat"! Ryan, Lulu, Mango, and Bananas dug in as Peaches and Apples looked at

each other as Apples told Peaches, ''Sounds like we are gonna get in trouble''. ''Not unless we eat less''. Peaches replied as she saw the others put honey on

everything. ''It won't hurt to eat a little bit''. Apples said as the join the group. So the kids ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate, and ate! Til everything was

gone. Apples and Peaches got a little bit too much and same with the honey. Pots gone. ''All right, we went over broad this time''. Lulu said as Apples, ''Yep,

we should clean up''. As they cleared up and themselves, Peaches said as she walks to the window hole (This is the one from Winnie the pooh) "I'm bring

water so we can drink some to calm our systems.'' Peaches goes through halfway but her front is out and her butt and legs are still in

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE HER FRIENDS WERE OVER KILL WITH THE FOOD THIS TIME**

**NOW PEACHES IS GONNA GET WATER **

**BUT WILL SHE GET OUT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	6. Chapter 6-Peaches is stuck

As

Chapter 6- Peaches is stuck

Peaches struggles to get out as she said, "oh my dad's trunk, I'm stucks". In the tunnel, "Oh no, oh dear". "Your dad told you not to eat too much". Apples said as he and

Lulu pushed and as they can't do that, Apples yelled, "Oh dear it's no use!" "There's only one thing to do, "I'll get ". and runs to get the herd as he whimpers, "Oh no

no no no no, We're gonna get in trouble now." As Apples ran, Lulu, Ryan, Mango and Bananas came out as they saw their friend named Max as Max said, "Well if it isn't

Peaches. "Oh hello Max". Lulu and Peaches said as she adds, "And my dad is going to kill me!" "Relax, he can't be that bad". Lulu said as Ryan added, "He's scary all right."

Just then, their friend named Speedy Dirt and her sister who is clean named Lia came by as Speedy came out of the dirt as she said, "Somebody called for an experiment?"

"I'm not in the book but I'm at your service, Speedy's the name." "Yes yes of course''. Max said as he added, "It appears you need to have this experiment fixed and someone

is involved and the hole is plugged." "And you want me to figure it out"? Speedy asked as Max said, "Yes". "Ok, first we need to get rid of Peaches, she's blocking the project".

Speedy said as Lia snapped, "Dash it all, She is the project"! "This is the project, Peaches is stuck". Lulu said as Speedy climbs out of the hole of hers and looks at her to figure

it out how to get Peaches out". "This is going to take 3 days." Speedy said as Peaches exclaimed, 3 days?! "Oh my god now I'm dead!" "Blast it all''! Lia said. "Good idea or

dynmatic, same time". Speedy said. "How much is the charge?" Lulu asked as Speedy replied, 7 or 6 dynmatie? "No no no"! "The cost!" "Charging money"! Ryan said as

Speedy adds, "No charge dude". and walks away as she said, "I don't have all day, I got a tight schedule." Then she didn't look where she was going so she fells in her hole

and yell like groper as she hits the bottom. "Dash it all she's gone!" Lia said as Peaches added, "after all she's in the book you know".

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE SPEEDY IS GOING TO BE FIGURING OUT HOW TO GET PEACHES OUT **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**HOW WILL MANNY REACT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7-Wait til youy get thin

Chapter 7- Wait til you get thin

One afternoon, Peaches was still stuck in the hole as Lulu and Ryan stayed with her til they heard a yell. "Here we come, don't worry"! Apples said as he

runs to her as Manny said as he follows Apples, "Hang on Peachie!" "We're coming"! "We'll get you out!" Ryan went in the tunnel to try push Peaches out as

Manny said, "Peaches"! "Here, Give me your trunk". Manny grunts as he pulls her as Peaches yaps, "Oh!, It's no use, I'm stuck!" "Well, if we can't pull you

out, we can push you back". Manny said as Lulu adds, "Tried that, Didn't work". "Peaches, there's only one thing to do, wait til you get thin again". Manny said

as he smiled at her. "You're not mad about this"? Peaches asked. "No, same thing happened to me when I was your age", Kids are what they eat and looks

like you kids eat too much". "That's ok, It happens to everyone". Manny said as Apples adds, And I thought you're gonna yell or something". "Relax Apples."

Manny said as he smiles and pats on Apples' head. "How long would it take for me to get thin?" Peaches asked as Lulu adds, "It could take weeks, days.

Manny said as Ryan added, "Months, who knows"? "You're disappointed and probably gonna ground me til I get thin again." Peaches sighed as Manny puts

her trunk around her as he said, "Nope but you'll learn not to eat too much". "Ok dad". "I won't eat too much ever again". Peaches said as she was mad at

herself and glared at Lulu as she added angrily, "When I get out of this Lulu, I'm kicking your butt and it is going to hurt just like getting smacked by Granny.

In the tunnel, Lulu went in and decided to make a sleeve to put her books on and it is on her butt as she puts books on there and Apples gave Peaches

flowers to sniff to get her mind off of her being stuck, Suddenly, Peaches sneezed as the books in the tunnel as Lulu was getting hit by them and knocking her

to the ground as she added, "When she gets out of the hole, I'm gonna fight her for being nasty at me and coming up with this idea".

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE MANNY IS NOT MAD AFTER ALL**

**THE SAME THING HAPPENED TO HIM**

**WHEN WILL PEACHES GET OUT?**

**CAN LULU KEEP HER COOL?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8-DO NOT FEED PEACHES!

Chapter 8- DO NOT FEED PEACHES!

After Manny left, Peaches' friends, Lulu and Ryan were in the tunnel as they kept an eye on to make sure Peaches does not eat anything til she gets

thin. One night, Peaches fell asleep as Lulu and Ryan were still in the tunnel as they're still on guard of not letting Peaches eat anything. Outside, Peaches woke

up as Speedy's lunchbox came out of the ground as she said, "Huh"? "A lunch box"? "Yes it is, I'm working on a night shift you know while my sister is sleeping,

Time for a night snack." Say, You're that stuck up mammoth, I still think I can blast you out of there". Speedy said as Peaches asked, "What is in that

lunchbox"? "Well let see, I got summer squish, salad, tomatoes, custard and honey." Speedy said as Lulu exclaimed "Honey"? "Oh no"! Then she runs to get

out of the tunnel but trips over a leaf bag chair as she fells on it. Outside, Peaches asked, "Can you share?" "Yes, you ought do something with your growling

stomach dude." Speedy said as she hands the honey pot to Peaches. "Thank you Speedy". Peaches said as Lulu runs out as she yelled, "Oh no, not that"! Then

takes the honey from Speedy as she yells, "No no no no no no no!" "Not one drop"! "But Lulu, I wasn't gonna eat it, I was gonna taste it"! Peaches cried as

Lulu snapped, "I'll taste it for you"! Then she runs in to make a sign as Speedy accused, "That girly scoundrel confiscated my honey"! Lulu ran out with a sign

as she bangs it as she yells, "DON'T FEED THE MAMMOTH!" With the final bang, Speedy growled as she angrily left as she said, "I'm gonna go now if you're

gonna act like that"! Then she fells in her hole as she landed and yells angrily as she blames Lulu for overprotection of Peaches.

* * *

**SOUNDS LIKE LULU GOT A LITTLE TOO FAR**

**SPEEDY DOESN'T WANNA PUT UP WITH HER **

**NOW SPEEDY LEFT AND FELL IN THE HOLE **

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	9. Chapter 9-At the herd

Chapter 9- At the herd

At the herd, Manny got back as Ellie asked, "Any luck of getting Peaches out?" "No but you know what, I'm not angry about it because back

when I was her age, my buddies and I ate a lot of berries and I got stuck and it took me at least 3 days to get me out of the hole and I got thin

so quickly after that." Manny said. "And that's why you're so fat?" Crash laughed as Eddie and Sid joined in. "No it's not". Manny sighs in a

irritation saying as Ellie snaps, "Will you 3 shut up?" "Seriously"! "Ok" Sid said as he walks to the cave as Diego came back from hunting as he

asked, "What did I miss''? "Nothing". Ellie replied as Diego asked, "Peaches stuck"? "Yes but kids are what they eat". Manny said as Crash

giggled as Ellie smacks him as she snaps, "Will you stop laughing at your brother in law"? "Come on, he's funny and fat too!" Crash replied as

Manny snaps, "I'm not fat, it's the fur, it makes me look poofy! "Yeah Crash, Shut up!" Diego yells as Eddie smacks Crash in the head. "Thank

you for that Eddie but let me handle for now on, Ok"? Ellie said as Eddie replied, "Sure, no problem".

* * *

**MANNY IS NOT ANGRY ONE BIT ABOUT IT **

**CRASH CAN'T SEEM TO PULL HIMSELF TOGETHER **

**EDDIE SMACKING DIDN'T DO THE TRICK FOR NOW TIL HE GETS OVER IT **

**DIEGO CAME BACK FROM HUNTING OF COURSE**

**WHAT HAPPENS?**

**WILL PEACHES GET THIN AGAIN SO SHE CAN GET OUT OF THE HOLE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10- Peaches is free

Chapter 10- Peaches is free

Then the next morning, Lulu and Ryan went to check on Peaches as Ryan accidentally lean on Peaches' butt as he pushed Peaches a bit as Lulu

gasped, "Oh my gosh!" "She moved"! "Yes"! "We're getting her out today!" "Let's get her parents and the others over here and get Peaches

out of the hole!" Then they ran to get Apples and the herd. The herd and her friends gathered where Peaches is as Manny said, "All right, listen,

If we are gonna get her out, we need to do this together". "Lulu, Ryan, Apples, you push her out in the tunnel while we try to pull her out as

well." "Everyone agree?" "Yes". Lulu said as the kids went in the tunnel to push Peaches as Ellie wraps her trunk around Peaches' arms as she

said, "You kids ready"? "YES!" The kids yelled as Ellie said, "All right, push!" The kids pushed as Ellie pulls her as Crash, Eddie, Manny, Diego,

and Sid joined in to help as Speedy comes out and joined the team to help. As Ellie pulls Peaches, Ryan goes to the back of the tunnel and

charges and pushes hard to the point that sends Peaches flying as Ryan yells, "There she goes"! "Holy cheese on a cracker, she's heading out

of the book, QUICK, TURN THE PAGE! Peaches got in the hive in the tree hole as the bees leave for good to never come back again. "Stuck

again!" Max said as Ellie and Manny rushed to the tree as Manny said, "Don't worry Peaches, we'll get you out''. "No worries, take your time''.

Peaches said as she was inside enjoying honey as she can get her trunk on. She finished it up and she pulled herself out of the hole but finds

herself falling as Manny yells, "I got you Peaches"! Manny catches her as the kids cheered that Peaches is out of the hole of the tunnel and tree.

"Let's go home." Peaches said as Manny carried her as Ellie and Manny giggles as Manny said, "You said it Peachie."

* * *

**YAY! PEACHES IS NOW FREE AND OUT OF THE HOLE, WELL, TWO HOLES. **

**PEACHES WILL NEVER AGAIN EAT TOO MUCH EVER AGAIN**

**UP NEXT IS ICE AGE AND THE BLUSTERY DAY**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


End file.
